


The Impossible Dream

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy, Happy Castiel, Happy Ending, but then again, don't we all, i wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: The impossible finally happens.





	The Impossible Dream

* * *

 

 

 

Cas is alive and lives a happy life.

 

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine this being canon because apparently the writers can't
> 
> Basically I'm emotional and Cas deserves better
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
